


Little Talks

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Talking, valentineshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old friends have a small conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble request from a friend on twitter! Comments are appreciated, I hope you like it.

It was always nice to catch up with old friends, as many believed. Whether there had been distant issues of loss of communication, spotting someone from your past and engaging in conversation are usually surprising highlights of one’s day. It was common for two passerbys recognising each other to experience awkwardness, especially when romantic feelings were involved in the past.

“So, how’s the life of teaching? Got any slackers up your alley?”

Chazz Princeton smiled, raising his eyebrows to indicate his own curiosity with the other’s life.

“Some students are rather…troublesome, but no doubt they all hope to learn to become great duelists.”

A smile formed from Alexis Rhodes’ face, amused to hear an old friend’s words. It was refreshing; She missed it.

“Not as great as The Chazz though, right?” he chuckled. Of course, it was a joke. He knew some were better than him, and if any grew up to be greater than the Ojama duelist, then he’d be happy to have a challenge. He accepted that every duelist was different, after all.

Alexis giggled. The two had found each other waiting in line for some coffee, and had began talking ever since. Sitting on a wooden table just outside the shop, the two friends were happily having a chat.

“So, what about you, Chazz? How is the life of a Pro?” the blonde asked, taking a sip from her cup. “I noticed you’re a hot topic among some of the students.”

“Oh, is that so…?” Chazz blushed, shocked at the news. He soon recovered to his confident self, giving a few confident laughs. “I mean, of course I am! Soon to enter the Asia League Championship, how amazing is that for The Chazz? It was expected, of course.”

“Of course.”

Alexis took a moment to look at Chazz. The young Princeton had grown over the years. He was first a snobby inconsiderate student, who rose from strength due to a fall from fame. Chazz was determined, too. When it came to duelling or trying to get her to fall in love with the boy, Alexis admired the male’s determination.

Chazz checked his phone and noticed he had an urgent call to respond to. Knowing it was related to work, the Pro Duelist finished his drink and alerted Alexis that he had to leave.

“Oh, that’s a shame. I was hoping we could talk some more, Chazz. I really missed you.”

Chazz took a moment to comprehend his old crush’s words, red forming around his face.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

The tall male honestly missed everyone at Duel Academy, and wish he could see them all from time to time. Unfortunately, work had a busy schedule. He learned all that from Aster Phoenix during his apprenticeship.

Placing his phone away and preparing to leave, Chazz stood up from his chair. Saying his goodbyes, he began to head out the door, only to be stopped by the blonde woman.

“Chazz, wait!” Alexis demanded, approaching the male. Quickly scribbling on a napkin from a nearby dispenser, she handed her phone number to Chazz. Over the years she had acquired a new number, and was unable to contact a few of her friends as they also changed numbers. Chazz was one of them.

“I would really like to catch up more, when we both have the time. Text or call me if you ever want to hang out again, or even catch a movie together.”

“L-Like…a date, or something…?” Chazz asked, staring at the napkin given to him.

“Hmm, why not? It would be nice,” Alexis smiled. “I’d love to hear from you, Chazz. Or, as some students are actually saying…‘The Chazz’.” Giving a wink, she left her friend with a goodbye.

All Chazz could do was stare at the phone number given to him as he answered the call from his sponsor.

He was finally given a chance.


End file.
